As the availability and use of telecommunication services has expanded over the years, the need for powerful, but adaptable communication devices has also increased. Service in many locations is provided by a patchwork of wired and wireless communication networks. Because both wired and wireless communication devices may provide certain benefits, the ability to operate a particular communication device in both a wired and wireless capacity may, as a result, be very beneficial. Additionally, if a user is engaged in an active call during a transition from wired to wireless operation or from wired to wireless operation, it may be desirable to execute the transition in a manner that allows the user to continue the conversation despite the transition.